


Everlasting Love

by Cas_tellations



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I WROTE FLUFF FOR THE FIRST TIME, M/M, asdejdvhsf, enjoy this mess, ironic bc im v sad rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: Dan proposes to Phil (cute lil' fluffy drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you like this

 

 

 

 

 

“Dan…” Phil murmurs, feeling his stomach flip over a million time. 

 

Dan says, “Phil,” and Phil’s gone. Tears are glistening in his eyes but he’s never felt happier. 

 

Dan holds Phil’s hand a little harder between his own, “I love you.” He says. And he means it. 

 

His jeans are getting wet because he’s kneeling in the fucking  _ snow  _ for god’s sake. But fairy lights dance through the trees, illuminating them. The sun had gone down some time before, leaving the park under the wonderland of space. 

 

“I…” Dan takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’m in love with you-” He stumbles over his words for a second, Phil murmuring a soft; ‘take a deep breath,’ because he’s always been there for Dan even when he’s only stumbling over a few words, not even in a sad way. Not this time. This time they’re happy.  _ So fucking happy.  _

 

Dan continues with a, “-And I-I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” 

 

Phil takes a sharp intake of breath. He knew that this had been coming but that doesn’t stop him from smiling like an idiot, his teeth poking through his lips. 

 

Dan says, “...Phil Lester. Will you marry me?” He almost adds a ‘ _ please _ ’ onto the end but doesn’t because he’s not that needy. 

 

Phil doesn’t hesitate before replying. Of course he doesn’t, his answer has never come easier; “Of course.” 

 

There’s tears running down both of their cheeks. Their cheeks are flushed, due to the coldness of the atmosphere and the ‘ _ holy fuck is this real _ ’ chorus that’s going through their heads. 

 

Through everything, now they’re here. 

 

Phil never wants to go anywhere else. 

 

He drags Dan to his feet and hugs him. Holds him because after  _ everything _ now they’re here. He hears Dan muttering something about how he’s, “ _ Fuck I love you Phil so much- I’m in love - with you and I- I’m so… I’m so happy right now.” _

 

Minutes later, or it might have been hours - or months; neither of the men were really paying that much attention to what time it happened to be- Phil pulls away. But only for a moment because he sees Dan’s eyes; brown, flecks of gold, stars swimming in them somewhere, and he’s falling in love even more. 

 

He kisses Dan. Hard. Because for fuck’s sake he loves him and he just proposed. 

 

He kisses him until his lips hurt but he doesn’t stop because dan tastes like happiness and stardust. He kisses him with heat, feeling Dan’s teeth loosely grip at Phil’s bottom lip, tugging it out and then letting it ping back into place, lazily making out. 

 

“I love you,” Dan pulls back to whisper the words, resting his head against Phil’s forehead, their noses brushing against each other. 

 

Phil says, “I love you, too.” His chest feels warm. Dan’s body, beneath his hands, feels hot and full of something that Phil can’t place. It’s almost as if he’s holding a piece of his own heart. In a way, he is. He loves Dan so much - like he’s carved out a piece of his own heart and put it in Dan’s hands; asking him not to break it. 

 

And after all these years, Dan still hasn’t broken it. And never would. 

 

Love, after all; doesn’t have an ending. When you think that you love someone as much as is humanly possible, you just fall farther in love with them. You love them to the ends of everything - to the ends of time, to the ends of space, to the point where you would go so far as to give up  _ everything  _ for them. Or take a train up to Manchester to see them. Or take a leap of faith and move to London with them. Or write a book; or go on tour. Or the nights when love was at it’s most lustful appearance, the emotions turning themselves into red works of art along the neck of the other person. 

 

Love. 

 

Love was strong; Love  _ is  _ strong. 

 

And as they kiss, under the fairy lights and stars alike, they know that love doesn’t have an ending. Just a million beginnings. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> :(


End file.
